Sleepover Snafu
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: Never did he think that giving a present to one of his best friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in his super hero persona, would be a bad idea. (Idea taken from "Sleepover Snafu" by TheNovelArtist. Check our their work, it's amazing!)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. IT WAS WRITTEN BY TheNovelArtist UNDER THE TITLE "Sleepover Snafu" AS A ONESHOT. I AM SIMPLY WRITING A CONTINUATION! Hope you enjoy!**

Never once did it cross his mind that giving a small gift to his friend as a superhero persona would be a bad idea.

"You know Chat Noir?!"

Because it never crossed his mind that she may be hosting a sleepover for her sixteenth birthday.

"Uhh...hi, ladies," he greeted with a strained grin knowing full well that Marinette was going to string him up by his tail the next time she got the chance. "Fancy seeing you all here."

"What are you doing here?" Mylene asked.

"Oh, please don't tell me there isn't an akuma nearby!" Rose cried.

"Please," Alya dismiss with a wave of her hand. "I'd know if there was."

"Yeah," Juleka assured. "Her akuma sense would be tingling."

There was a round of snickers while Alya shot a glare at Juleka.

Chat thought he'd get two seconds to slip out with the distraction. But Alix.

Oh. Alix,

"So, Marinette. When did you become him 'princess'?"

And suddenly, Chat was on the hot seat. the girls circled him as he sat cross- legged on the chaise lounge with Marinette by his side.

"For the record, kitty," she said. " I hate you."

An hour later, after answering all the questions they threw his way and winning all-sans Alix- over with some over-the-top theatrics about how desperately and deeply he was in love with his ladybug and though Marinette was a wonderful friend, she could never forsake his lady, for showing his heart.

"You all," Alix grumbled. "Are saps."

Thankfully, he won Alix over after the girls let him stay and play games with them. After all, not many people get to play games with paris' second favorite superhero.

They had a good time, though it was difficult to pretend he didn't know anything about these girls other than the fact that they'd been akuma victims.

But Ben got to the part of the night were Alya got that gleam in her eyes that Nino constantly complained about because it always spoke volumes of trouble. "Chat Noir," she purred. he noticed how Marinette was immediately on edge. "You're a guy in love."

He quirked an eyebrow, uncertain about where this was going. "Yes."

"You surely know what it would take to get a guy's attention."

And he felt like he was back in the hot seat because now every girl was giving him that smug look.

He swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

From beside him, Marinette buried her face in her hands with a grown.

This was not going to end well.

"So," Alya began. "Surely with you being such great friends with Marinette, you'd be willing to help her gain the attention of the love of her life."

Again, Marinette groaned in her hands.

But Chat Noir, for his part, just blinked. Marinette? A crush on a guy? Really?

"She never told you?" Mylene asked.

"It's not like it's some big secret or anything," Alix added rather smugly.

Chat just shook his head.

Alya clapped her hands then rub them together. Which Med this was happening and nothing could stop it.

"Chat Noir," she said. "We. Are officially drafting you. To be part. Of the 'get Adrien Agreste and Marinette out on a date' squad."

He choked on air, and the world started feeling a whole lot smaller. He was barely aware of Marinette mumbling something incoherent into her hands.

Alya nodded proudly. "Yep. You'll help, right, Chat? The girl needs all the help she can get."

"I do not!" Marinette protested, finally pulling her face from her hands. "I can talk to him on my own."

The girls all rolled their heads her direction.

Chat may not be the most socially versed kid on the block, but he knew full well that when girls roll their heads and shoot someone that look, it's bad.

Like, cataclysm bad.

"Let's recap, shall we?" Alya challenged. "The scarf you knitted you couldn't give to him."

"And let his father take credit for."

"You also took up fencing."

"And sparred with him, but never talked."

"The wild plan to sneak Adrien away from his bodyguard so that you could take him out to ice cream."

"I still don't remember who was Rose."

"Who cares? She left me standing on that stupid bridge for a half hour."

"You weren't there when she had the opportunity for him to drive her home."

"Only for her to babble like an idiot and turn him down. Our whole plan was for not."

"Ladies, focus," Alya said. "And lastly, we have our 'almost gave up on him' fiasco."

Juleka crossed her arms. "I'm still not cool with you pulling my brother into it."

"Especially since you did kind of lead him on."

" And you didn't even succeed in the end!" Alix cried. "You had the perfect opportunity to say, 'yes, Adrien, just to two of us.' "

"And now Nino's telling me how Adrien's trying to convince him that it would be fun if the entire class came to the rink."

"_When it could have been a DATE!_" The girl's all shouted in unison.

"So forgive us," Alya finished with a sarcastic smile. "If we have so little faith in you."

Marinette was back to hanging her head.

Chat's head was spinning in circles, and it seemed like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. all those moments with Marinette... and they were because she was trying to be more than friends with him?

Somehow, after a long time, he found his voice. "You really like this guy, princess?"

Marinette didn't look up at him for a long while before finally shooting him a glance and a single nod. "Yeah," she said, her voice quiet and shy. "But it's never going to happen."

Chat's heart was officially yanked in two. He loved his lady, that was clear to the world. But Marinette... she was pretty spectacular, too. And who was he kidding? His heart like to flutter around her. Not quite like it did with his lady, but noticeable enough to get him to pause pretty often. And now she was here, bearing her heart- well, having her friends bear her heart to him- and the last thing he wanted to do now that it was an undeniable truth that he held her fragile, precious heart in his heart in his hands was to crush it.

"Because Mr."just friends" doesn't have any real reason to take you out." Alix deadpanned.

"No matter how obvious you might be," Alya continued. "He's clueless."

Chat had to bite his tongue before he gave away his identity. Instead, he focused on Marinette, one of the best friends a guy could have.

But she was also the only person in the world, sans Ladybug, who would have him abusing his superhero powers just to visit her in the middle of the night and watch movies together.

"Could we just drop it for the night?" Marinette asked. "Please?"

As Chat looked over at his friends, he found that her blue eyes were begging for release just as her crimson cheeks prove her embarrassment. She really liked him. If all of those things were true- which, there really wasn't any reason for them not to be- then Marinette cared deeply. "You said you gave him a scarf," he asked. "Yet let his father take credit for it?"

"Yeah," Alya said. "I mean, it was sweet but the girl can give him _anything_ without becoming completely useless."

"So why let his dad take credit?"

"Because," Marinette answered. "You should have seen the look in his face. it just... he was so _happy_ thinking that his father made us for him. I couldn't take that away from him! I just... couldn't. And no, I'll probably never tell him. Let him be happy. "

Something in Chat's chest twisted painfully. "And you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "It means more that way to him."

The girls let out a collective sigh. "It's so sweet." Rose commented.

"Even though she should totally take credit for her work," Juleka added.

"Yeah," Alix agree, "but where Adrien's concerned, let's face it, common sense goes straight out the window."

Marinette hid her face in her hands again, and Chat knew he was going to have to make a decision with the heart he currently held in his hands.

So he put an over-large smile. "So, Princess, sounds like you're pretty head over heels for this guy, so I'll tell you what: I'll help you out."

"Oh, that's _not_ necessary."

"Yeah it is!" was the chorus from the girls.

"Please, do, Chat Noir." Alya begged. "I would literally do _anything_."

Chat put on a show of thinking. Thankfully, something came to mind. "You should write him a letter."

The girl's faces fell. Clearly, it wasn't what they were expecting.

Yep," Chat said with a grin. "Go. Do it. A letter with all the things you never say to his face."

Marinette knew him too well by now. "Why?" she said, her eyes narrowing."What are you thinking?"

"Because," he said. "I dare you to take _one_ of those things and actually say it to him."

Her expression fell, while all the other girls brightened like the sun.

"Yeah!"

"That's a great idea."

"This will be amusing."

"No!" Marinette cried. "No way. Not happening."

"Come on, Princess." he said with a grin. "Trust me."

She quirked a brow, showing she didn't.

He frowned. "Harsh."

"Yeah, but you can trust _us_," Alya quickly chimed in. "And that's a good idea! We'll even help you."

There was a round of consent from the other girls, meaning Marinette was forced to sit down at her desk. The girl surrounded her, throwing out ideas of just what she should tell Adrien.

Everything from "I admire your kindness" to "Hey Hot Stuff, get dressed up for me today?" made its way to the paper.

Marinette couldn't even stay mad for long as the more ridiculous things got put on the page. But the amusing thing was, there was a part of Marinette that clearly meant everything, even the ridiculous phrases.

There was a lot of laughter and giggles and amusement. And Chat was about the crash the fun as well as put himself squarely on Marinette's kill list.

"It's perfect, Princess. Meaning now…" He snatched the paper out of her hand. "I'll deliver this to a certain someone and give him a clear explanation."

Chat found some sick, twisted pleasure in watching not only Marinette but all the girls' faces fall into shock.

He shot them a wink. "Trust me, Princess. If he's that blind, he needs a bat over the head. And I'll be sure to give it to him. I'll see you later."

He was halfway out the door when he heard Marinette shriek his name and Alix cackle like a madwoman. It was at that moment he knew that he's never be able to go back to Marinette's house without serious consequences.

And Plagg...well…

The little shit found it freaking hilarious.

Marinette wanted to simultaneously melt into a puddle and slaughter a certain superhero. She swore the next time she saw Chat Noir-as Ladybug, because Chat was smart enough _not _to return to Marinette's house for a _good _while-she was going to tie him up and leave him hanging from the Eiffel Tower.

And that feeling increased tenfold when she saw Adrien appear.

Alix was already laughing. Alya was patting her shoulder reassuringly. And Marinette wanted to die.

She was going to skinn that cat and use him as a rug.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien greeted, rubbing that back of his neck. "Can we...talk for a moment?"

And there it was; her march toward her doom. Still, she followed him to a quiet corner of the school so her could let her down easy with as few witnesses-if any- as humanly possible.

"Look," she said once she was sure they were alone. "If it's about the Chat Noir gave you, then-"

His dazzling smile caused her to stop in her tracks. "Don't worry _Purr-incess_," he whispered to her. "Your little secret it safe with me. Always has been. Always will be. I'm not _that _cruel to give a paper like _that _to some unsuspecting guy." He sent her a wink and then marched off, stupid smug smirk on his stupid face and his stupid green eyes dazzling with mirth.

And it took her far too long for her mind to kick back and gear and process his words.

She looked up at him, not believing it. He couldn't...no way…

But Adrien spun around, waggling his brows and shooting her another wink and she swore right then and there…

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid cat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This chapter, and everyone from now on, is mine! Please enjoy! (Btw, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug)

Marinette was having a mental breakdown as she climbed up the stairs to her classroom. Adrien knew...shit, ADRIEN KNEW SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM.

Wait. There was something else she should be worried…

ADRIEN WAS CHAT.

Marinette tripped on the stairs, and her backpack went flying.

ADRIEN. AGRESTE. WAS. CHAT. NOIR.

All of a sudden, a lot of things made sense.

"Sleeping, Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette groaned as she looked up at Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina. Chloe wore her usual gloating smirk, and Sabrina giggled as she looked down at Marinette.

The girl being questioned jumped up, grabbing her backpack in one swift movement.

"Shut up Chloe." Marinette said mildly as she moved up the stairs. She was too deep in shock to come up with a comeback.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. Dupain-Cheng was never _this _pathetic. Something was up.

And she, Chloe Bourgeois, was going to figure it out.

Marinette sat nubly in her seat. She could sense Alya waving a hand in front of her face, asking if she was okay. But right now, Marinette was deep in shock. She had reached the critical stage.

" !" Alya yelled as the teacher walked into the room.

"Yes Alya?"

"Marinette's broken!"

"Broken?"

The teacher tapped Marinette on the shoulder, calling her name. No reaction. Marinette didn't even blink.

At that moment, Adrien walked into the room with a cheshire grin. He sat next to Nino, who turned with a confused expression.

"Why do you look so happy, dude?"

Adrien just shook his head. He turned around and saw Marinette in the middle of some drama.

At this point, Alix, Alya, , and countless others surrounded Marinette. The girl eyes were foggy, and her mouth was opened slightly.

"What's up with Marinette?" Adrien asked Nino, who shrugged.

"She's broken, dude. She walked in like that. Sat down, and won't react to anything."

Adrien pondered what to do.

Finally, an idea came to him. He stood up, and walked toward Marinette. The crowd created a pathway for him, and he leaned toward Marinette.

"Time to wake up, _Princess_." He whispered. "I'll give you a kiss-"

Marinette smacked him. Hard.  
Everyone in the class gasped. What would Adrien do? He was usually pretty nice, but he had probably never been slapped before…

Adrien laughed.

Everyone blinked. He was..._laughing_? Seriously?

Marinette also blinked, and emerged from her coma of shock.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Adrien!" Marinette gushed. "It's just that...what you said, I was just so shocked, and-"

"It's alright Marinette." Adrien interrupted with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I saw it coming."

And, the the shock of everyone, Adrien _pecked her on the cheek_.

Marinette immediately blushed red, and everyone else simply let their jaws drop. What had happened…?

"Back to your seats, all of you!" clapped, sending everyone scurrying back to their seats.

Outside, may have seemed calm. But inside, she was ecstatic.

Ever since the first day of school, had been hoping for Adrien and Marinette to get together. Unknown to the students, she had known about Marinette's crush. Now, as a teacher, she was obligated to do what was best for her students, meaning that she had been forced to allow Lila to sit next to Adrien when had come back to school.

But it didn't restrict her from secretly shipping!

And her ship was sailing!

As class began, Alya raised an eyebrow at Marinette, thinking similar thoughts. _What is going on? _The girl thought. _Did Chat Noir actually send that note, and Adrien accepted her? _She sent looks at Marinette, trying to get the girls attention.

Marinette was intent on ignoring Alya. She knew the questions that were going to come out of that girls mouth, and she didn't want to hear it.

Alya frowned, realizing Marinette wasn't going to answer.

_Well, it doesn't matter. _Alya thought. _I'll question her after class._

_TIME CHANGE_

As class ended, dread filled Marinette. Alya was giving her _that _look. The look Marinette called the "journalist look".The, _I'm going to interrogate you, then kill you. _look.

As Marinette gathered her things to leave, Alya began.

"Sooooo...Marinette...your house? Me, you, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and ?"

"Maybe another time?" Marinette asked weakly.

But then Alya gave her _that _look, and Marinette knew that Alya wasn't asking a question at all. It was a demand.

One that was going to kill her.

Ug.

She was going to murder that stupid cat.


End file.
